She's So High
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: I love this song....I ah--oh, sorry, I was thinking about the song! It's a Mina/Kento songfic! Man, I love this song...


She's So High 

**She's So High **

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ronin Warrior or this awesome song!  
  


_She's blood, flesh and bone_
    
    _No tucks or silicone_
    
    _She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound_
    
     

There was no doubt that Mina was Sailor Venus, sailor soldier of beauty and love.She won the hearts of many and namely, Kento of Hardrock.
    
    _ _
    
    _But somehow I can't believe_
    
    _That anything should happen_
    
    _I know where I belong_
    
    _And nothing's gonna happen_
    
    Kento was madly in love with Mina.He didn't know why, he just was.He loved the way she walked, the way she looked when she said, _Kento, I love you._ He loved her voice, her hair, and her big blue eyes.Everything.He felt lucky and also, spoiled.
    
     
    
    _'Cause she's so high_
    
    _High above me, she's so lovely_
    
    _She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc or Aphrodite_
    
    _She's so high, high above me_
    
     
    
    Mina even made him dinner one time and she didn't even know how.She had to go to his best friend who knew how to cook for a lesson.Ami had to keep him busy by tutoring him.Kento could hardly believe that he actually suspected Mina cheating on him with his best friend.
    
    _ _
    
    _First class and fancy free_
    
    _She's high society_
    
    _She's got the best of everything_
    
     
    
    "I should do something for her," Kento said aloud as he was reading a magazine.
    
     
    
     Oh, he knew that he went with her to England to prove that she _did_ in fact find someone to make her happy but it just wasn't enough.He didn't want to just tell England, he wanted the whole world to know.
    
     
    
    _What could a guy like me ever really offer?_
    
    _She's perfect as she can be, why should I even bother?_
    
     
    
    "The whole world," he muttered, rubbing his chin, "That's it!"
    
     
    
    "What is?" Sai demanded as he walked in the room.
    
     
    
    "Sai, can I borrow some money?" Kento asked.
    
     
    
    "Money, what for?"
    
     
    
    "I'll pay you back, I promise!"
    
     
    
    "When was the last time you paid me back when I lent you money?"
    
     
    
    "This is important!" Kento cried, getting down on his knees and begged, "Please, please, please!"
    
     
    
    "You want me to cook stuff for you," he reached to his back pocket, "and now you want all my money."
    
     
    
    "Thanks, Sai!"
    
     
    
    "Yeah, whatever."
    
     
    
    Kento took off, smiling in excitement.Mina was going to be blown away.
    
    _ _
    
    _'Cause she's so high_
    
    _High above me, she's so lovely_
    
    _She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc or Aphrodite_
    
    _She's so high, high above me_
    
     
    
    "Where's Kento?" Mina asked.
    
     
    
    "Dunno," was all she could get and so she went to Sai.
    
     
    
    "Sai?I know you know, so spill!"
    
     
    
    "He asked me for some money," Sai said, "but I don't know where he went with it."
    
     
    
    She sighed, "I was going to surprise him!" 
    
     
    
    "With what?" Ami asked.
    
     
    
    "You haven't noticed?" she posed, wearing a baby blue baby dress, "I got a new dress!
    
     
    
    "That's the surprise?"
    
     
    
    Mina gasped, "We were going to go to the movies today!"
    
     
    
    _She calls to speak to me_
    
    _I freeze immediately_
    
    _'Cause what she says sounds so unreal_
    
     
    
    "Will this be enough?" Kento asked.
    
     
    
    "I think so," replied the man."If this was Valentine's Day I could do this for free."
    
     
    
    "I'll keep that in mind," Kento said."Thanks."
    
     
    
    _'Cause somehow I can't believe_
    
    _That anything should happen_
    
    _I know where I belong_
    
    _And nothing's gonna happen_
    
     
    
    "Hey, look on the news!" Serena shouted."You won't believe it!"
    
     
    
    "What?" Rowen asked.
    
     
    
    "Mina, come here!" she went and grabbed her friend's arm, "look!"
    
     
    
    "And in Russia…hey look!That skywriter's writing something!"
    
     
    
    The message said, "_Kento loves Mina._"
    
     
    
    "Wow, I bet that girl's happy," he said, "someone named Kento just proclaimed on the global news that he loves her to everyone in the world!"
    
     
    
    "Wow, that's better than going to the movies," Ami said.
    
     
    
    "How sweet!" Serena shrieked.
    
     
    
    Mina couldn't say anything.She fainted instead.
    
     
    
    _'Cause she's so high_
    
    _High above me, she's so lovely_
    
    _She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc or Aphrodite_
    
    _She's so high, high above me_
    
     


End file.
